$g(n) = -6n-2-2(h(n))$ $h(t) = 4t+1$ $ h(g(7)) = {?} $
First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $g(7)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $g(7) = (-6)(7)-2-2(h(7))$ To solve for the value of $g$ , we need to solve for the value of $h(7)$ $h(7) = (4)(7)+1$ $h(7) = 29$ That means $g(7) = (-6)(7)-2+(-2)(29)$ $g(7) = -102$ Now we know that $g(7) = -102$ . Let's solve for $h(g(7))$ , which is $h(-102)$ $h(-102) = (4)(-102)+1$ $h(-102) = -407$